


Parley

by amagicalship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Gen, Gutter Flower Captain Swan Secret Santa 2016, Pirate!Emma, deckhand!hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicalship/pseuds/amagicalship
Summary: Deckhand Hook/Pirate Emma AU. Captain Swan, the mysterious pirate captain, steals Blackbeard's ship while at port. What she doesn't realize is that she has a member of his crew on board: the lowly deckhand, Killian Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mearcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/gifts).



> This is a Gutterflower Secret Santa Gift for the lovely mearcats!

Killian wasn’t sure how the whole thing started, but he knew that being at the captain’s disposal put him right in the thick of it. He was in Blackbeard’s quarters polishing his boots, the rest of the crew having gone to the tavern for a drink and a bonnie lass, when he heard quick steps topside.

 

Right away he knew something was amiss for two reasons: the steps sounded lively and determined - they were not the sloppy, sluggish steps of his crewmates when they’d been drinking too much rum as they were likely to have been that evening, _and_ it was unusually quiet. Normally, he could expect the men to be singing, arguing or bragging as loudly as possible, and the lack of voices...well, that was an eery indication that something was wrong.

 

Still, he stayed where he was, polish rag in his hand as he balanced one boot over his hook, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention as he listened and waited in trepidation for whatever it was that was about to happen.

 

When the ship started to move, that’s when he knew he was in trouble, and he stood up, dropping the rag and the boot, wondering what in the blazes he should do now. If Blackbeard and his crew hadn’t returned from the tavern - and by all likely indication they hadn’t - it could mean only one thing: _pirates._

 

Strictly speaking, he shouldn’t feel out of sorts around pirates considering he was one himself. But Killian didn’t really feel like a true pirate - he wasn’t allowed a weapon and when they attacked he was never allowed to be a part of the action. The captain usually sent him down below to guard the rum stock. Not that he minded, really. He was terrified of pirates.

 

So he did what instinct drove him to do and what seemed to be the only reasonable option: he hid. He stayed that way for so long the air inside the closet grew thick, and he was starting to wonder if he would have to sleep standing up because there wasn’t much more than an arm’s-breadth of space inside, the oily scent of the captain’s jackets making his nose hairs curl. There was a knothole in one of the wooden planks that made up the closet door just large enough for him to watch the room, and he stood there, trying to calm his heart rate and watching for any sign of movement.

 

The door to the cabin opened with a deafening whoosh, and someone made their way inside. Immediately, he noticed a lithe frame and long blonde hair that curled at the ends in a most spectacular fashion, though whomever she was, she was wearing a sailor’s hat and a cutlass strapped to her side. _A female pirate?_

 

Killian held his breath as she inspected the cabin, his whole body going rigid. Then she turned, looking almost straight at him it seemed, and he nearly gasped he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

 

Wide green eyes centered perfectly in a smooth, ivory complexion. A lightly freckled, button nose complimented the small dent in her chin that he immediately and inexplicably wanted to put his thumb to. But it was her mouth that really drew him in, the hard downturn of her lovely pink lips making him curious. Was she cruel? Or merely unhappy? And what was that hard glint in her eyes, giving her the appearance of someone who’d had a harder life than she deserved? He wanted to know all these things and more, and yet, he was cowering in the closet, hopeful that he could remain there unnoticed somehow until they reached dry land, at which point he would attempt to flee the ship given the first opportunity.

 

His attraction to this stranger created new and unusual feelings that he felt stirring within him. He’d had very little experience with women, and none had ever captivated him so instantly and so completely - made him _want_ so much - that his body was positively buzzing with energy. It instantly created a conflict within him, his desire to know this woman warring with his intense fear that once she found him she would slit his throat or worse yet...make him walk the plank. As he watched her walk about the room, he thought she seemed too lovely to be truly cutthroat, and yet by all plausible explanation, she was a pirate who had commandeered Blackbeard’s ship. That took guts if not ruthlessness and he was intimidated despite her great beauty. He had to scoff at himself, too, because even if he _was_ completely taken in by her, there was very little reason for him to think she would ever take such an interest in _him_ \- a lowly deckhand - so his fascination mattered very little, except to himself. He put his eye to the hole in the door and watched her intently, doubly motivated, his knees shaking in his boots.

 

When she was through looking the room over, she seemed to relax and he watched as she began to remove her clothing, first tossing her hat on the desk with a flick of her wrist, then taking off her long coat and turning gracefully, slinging it over the chair. He swallowed, making his adam’s apple bob up and down as he took in all her curves, her derriere in particular holding great appeal. All thoughts of pirates and escapes were forgotten as he wondered what she would remove next, his hand coming up to the door and his fingers flexing against the wood.

 

Sitting prettily atop the desk, she opened the top buttons of her shirt, and he fought for composure as her nimble fingers worked at each button, each time she finished opening one a bit more of her chest revealed to him and the tops of her perfect breasts coming into view. He was just getting an eyeful of her lacy underthing when she stopped, pulling the collar apart and fanning herself, letting her head fall back and sighing in a way that had Killian’s pulse ratcheting up a notch, the blood in his veins running hot. She closed her eyes and arched her back, running her hands through her hair and pushing it away from her face, and Killian felt as though he might just pass out, she was so sensual in her movements. He’d never seen anything like it, and he felt a twitch down below alerting him to the excitement he was feeling. He moved even closer to the door, plastering himself against it, trying to get a better view.

 

Opening her eyes, she took a glance at the flask of rum sitting on the desk and uncorked it, taking a sniff. Shrugging and making an adorable face of ‘why not’ she wiped the mouth off with her shirt sleeve and brought the flask to her lips, leaning her head back and taking a large swig. In her haste, a bit of the rum slipped down her chin and he watched, his eye glued to the hole, as the dark liquid ran down her neck and into her cleavage. Killian became completely on edge at that point, all the blood rushing from his brain as he watched her wipe at the spillage with her finger, her hand moving through the valley of her breasts. He forgot to breathe for a moment as she took her finger to her mouth and sucked the rum off the tip of her finger with an audible pop, her pink lips puckering sweetly around it.

 

It was then that Killian’s excitement got the better of him and he rammed his knee into the door, making a loud noise that snapped her eyes in his direction, immediately alerting her to his presence. _Bollocks._

 

Panicking, he drew away from the door as she charged forward, the sound of her unsheathing her cutlass sending a ripple of fear straight down his spine.

 

“I know you’re in there!” he heard her say gruffly through the door. “Come out and don’t even think about trying anything or I’ll run you through!” she commanded in an authoritative voice.

 

Killian’s teeth clattered in his mouth and he raised his hand and hook in the air in surrender, even though she couldn’t see him behind the door. His heart raced and he could feel beads of sweat gathering at his temples, so fearful was he of the wrath of this fierce-sounding woman.

 

A beat passed wherein it must have become apparent that he wasn’t coming out and then the door flung open, revealing him, and his eyes went wide as he met his captor face to face.

 

“I surrender!” he blurted out, taking in her angry glare, her green eyes full of fire as she looked him over and he trembled in fright. He didn’t miss the awareness that sparked between them as their eyes locked on one another, a momentary thing that sent a shiver across his skin as her eyes widened with something like appreciation. Whether the moment was real or imaginary, though, he couldn’t be certain.

 

She paused, her lips pursed as her eyes focused on his hook, the metal glinting even in the darkness.

 

“Get out here,” she directed him, waving him forward with her free hand.

 

Killian did as instructed, taking slow, shaky steps into the cabin, immediately missing the safety of the closet as he looked at the sharp blade of her cutlass and his chin quivered.

 

Eyes narrowed and weapon pointed at his chest, she circled him slowly and he stood there, completely at her mercy. Then she grabbed him, holding the sword to his throat with a strong arm, the other wrapping around his body, pulling him back towards her. Killian shook in fear as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, but he wasn’t immune to the fact that her entire body was pressed up against him, the lovely breasts that he’d been admiring earlier soft against his back. It made it bloody impossible to think straight, her feminine scent invading his senses.

 

“Who are you?” she demanded tersely, her breath hot on his cheek.

 

“K..K..Killian, ma’am. Killian Jones. The captain’s deckhand.”

 

He heard her muffled “hmph” in response.

 

Her free hand was sweeping over his body, checking his pockets and feeling him over to make sure he wasn’t concealing a weapon. He nearly groaned as her hand swept over the front of his trousers, the small sound he emitted stilling her movements momentarily.

 

“What’s your deal, pirate? Why aren’t you fighting back? That hook looks like it could do some damage.”

 

“Aye, that it could, but I’m not one for violence.” He barely resisted the urge to scratch behind his ear as he swallowed thickly. The blade pressed against his throat and he winced.

 

Another “hmph” followed by more manhandling, and Killian wasn’t sure if he should be as titillated as he was, given the situation. It was just that he’d never been touched that way by a woman before, with her body so close to his, every shift in her posture felt against his back and making him shiver.

 

Seemingly satisfied, she lowered her weapon momentarily, pushing him away from her and coming around to face him straight on. He could feel his eyebrows stitch together as he wondered what she would do with him now, his hand and hook still raised in surrender.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him once again, still suspicious, the blade of her cutlass now pointed at his chest which she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from, her eyes flicking up to his face and then down again. His gaze was likewise drawn to _her_ chest, despite his better judgement, where her breasts were still on tantalizing display. She caught him staring, and he ducked his head, unable to resist scratching behind his ear as his cheeks flamed. Poking him lightly with her weapon, she grilled him again.

 

“So, you’re telling me that you’re a part of Blackbeard’s crew and you’ve got a menacing-looking hook for a hand, and you’re not one for violence?” He could hear the skepticism in her voice as she cocked her head at him and he sighed, knowing she would never believe him but unable to tell her anything but the truth.

 

“I know you don’t believe me, but yes, that’s what I’m telling you. I’ve surrendered willingly, lass, so please, I beg you. Have mercy on me,” he pleaded, not even the least bit embarrassed that he was begging for his life.

 

She lifted her chin, still looking him over, seemingly considering what to do with him and he prayed to whatever god was listening that she would indeed be merciful.

 

Still considering, he attempting to persuade her. “Perhaps I can be of service to you!” he offered.

 

Raking her eyes over him from head to foot and back again, she raised a cool eyebrow, and the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smirk. Killian blushed furiously, realizing how she might have perceived his words.

 

“I’m quite able to...to...do whatever is needed aboard the ship. I’ve many years experience as a deckhand. Or perhaps you need a cook?”

 

Walking slowly around him in an arc, she jabbed the cutlass into his back, nudging him forward.

 

“Move!” she commanded, and he was helpless to obey.

 

Opening the door, he continued forward at her urging, not sure where she was taking him and worried that the plank indeed would be his fate. She saw nothing in him of value, he was certain, and he swallowed hard, realizing that this was it, his demise. A warm wind blew in his face, and he shuddered, his knees knocking together.

 

Three other women were onboard the ship, and he saw in the shimmering moonlight that the sails were billowing and they were out at sea. The other women turned, taking note of his presence.

 

“Captain Swan! What’s this?” one of them asked.

 

“We’ve a stowaway, mates, one of Blackbeard’s crew. Mulan, take him to the brig.”

 

A whoosh of air left his lungs as he realized that she wasn’t going to kill him but merely put him behind bars and he thanked whatever greater force had been listening to his pleas. Then a pair of strong hands were on him and he was being guided forward with a shove to his back.

 

A tall brunette with glowing eyes put her fingers in her mouth and whistled a catcall as he walked past and Killian ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. A shorter brunette laughed and came up next to her, slinging her arm around the other's waist in a very familiar manner. He turned to get one last glance at the blonde who appeared to be the captain, unease overcoming him as he was led away from her. _Stay_ , his heart seemed to say. Her green eyes were still on him as she sheathed her cutlass, and for some reason that gave him a sliver of hope, however small and inconsequential. Perhaps she saw something of value in him after all.

 

He was guided below deck by the strong and silent Mulan, whose voice was deeper than the captain’s.

 

“Keep that hook where I can see it, pirate!”

Killian had no intention of doing otherwise, relieved as it was that they were sparing his life. He walked willingly into the brig, the metal bars thunking closed with certain finality behind him. There was very little light below deck, except for the pale moonlight making its way into the room through the portholes, and Killian hung his head, hand and hook clinging to the bars as he slumped against them, thinking.

 

Captain Swan, he’d heard one of the women say. So, that was her name. The blonde goddess who had spared his life. He’d meant it when he’d offered to be of service to the fair captain. Already, he knew he’d do anything she asked of him, so in awe of her he was, his body still buzzing from the remembrance of her touch.

 

He couldn’t help but replay the scene from the captain’s quarters over and over again in his mind, leaving him hot and bothered as he envisioned her rounded bosom and the way she had leaned back over the desk, her eyelids fluttering closed. He imagined a braver version of himself coming to her then, perhaps running his fingertips over her exposed skin and nudging his thigh in between her legs, her green eyes opening to look up at him with desire as she took her plump lip into her mouth with her teeth. Immediately, he blushed profusely, though he could feel himself growing hard, the confines of his trousers constraining. _Bloody fool...as if_ she _could ever want_ him.

 

Lying down on the bunk, he crossed his arms behind his head and attempted to make himself comfortable, slow breaths necessary to work himself down from his state of excitement.

 

Whether any sort interaction with the captain were possible or not, he actually found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Not only was he being spared his life, but for the first time in many years he was free of Blackbeard and that alone was cause for celebration, the treacherous captain a constant source of torment for him, often giving Killian harsh beatings when he didn’t find favor with him. Trading that wanker in for Captain Swan? Now that was a deal he was more than willing to oblige. If the circumstances had been reversed, Blackbeard wouldn’t have hesitated a moment to throw him overboard. What did she want with him, though? And why did she need this ship?

  
Sighing, he closed his eyes, intrigue and uncertainty weighing heavy on his mind, and before long he drifted off to sleep, exhaustion from the evening’s events settling over him like a heavy blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more action here! *This chapter contains some descriptions of violence. Not too graphic, but just in case!*

Killian awoke to the sound of something metal knocking against the bars, and a weighty command.

 

“Rise and shine, sailor!”

 

He started, bolting upright as was customary when the captain barked for him. Only he had a new captain now, and his stomach swooped low as he took in her beautiful face again, blinking in the darkness, the glow from a lantern casting golden light across her pale skin as she stood outside the bars of his cell.

 

Mulan was holding the lantern, and he watched as she bent down, sliding a tray of food under the bars of the door. Scurrying to the ground, he bent to pick it up, a thrill running through him at the kindness he was being shown.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, nodding to them both.

 

Sitting back on the bunk, he picked up a piece of bread and took a hungry bite. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. The captain shared a look he couldn’t decipher with the other woman before turning back to him, hands on her hips. Obviously, they’d been discussing his fate while he had been busy sleeping.

 

“I’m Captain Swan, and this is my first mate Mulan.” She gestured towards the woman with the raven hair who wore a peculiar style of clothing reminiscent of a warrior and she nodded at him.

 

Putting the bread down, he looked at them both with an earnest expression, furrowing his brow as he considered how lucky he was. “I owe you a debt of gratitude for sparing my life. I meant it when I said I could be of service to you. Whatever it is you require of me, just say the word.”

 

The captain arched her brow at him again, smirking as she wrapped her hands around the bars and leaned forward just a smidge so that his eyes were drawn immediately to her cleavage. Snapping his eyes up again and seeing that she had caught him looking, Killian scratched behind his ear, his whole face growing hot. She was teasing him, he was certain, her green eyes twinkling with mirth and a dimple showing in her cheek.

 

Clearing his throat, he met her eyes for as long as he could bear holding her gaze before looking away again, completely mortified.

 

She seemed altogether unphased, leaning her elbows against the crossbar casually as she continued. “Actually, that’s what we’re here to discuss. Are you familiar with the Evil Queen’s stronghold on the Isle of Mort?”

 

He nodded. “Aye. Blackbeard met with her there a few times, exchange of goods and all that.”

 

“Excellent. We’ll need your help breaking in.”

 

“Breaking in!?” Killian’s heart raced as he sat up straighter and he shook his head. “I...I...you must have me confused with someone else ma’am. I wouldn’t know the first thing…”

 

“Don’t worry, Hook, we’ll be right beside you. And breaking into places is kind of a specialty of mine.” She winked at him, grinning smugly.

 

He’d been called Hook on occasion, but it was marvelous to hear the nickname from her lips, sounding so familiar and almost...dare he say...amiable? But the idea of breaking into the Evil Queen’s fortress...well, if they were caught the sorceress was likely to turn him into a toad. Or even worse, pull his heart straight out of his chest and crush it to dust, as he’d heard of in sordid tales. Still, the thought of being included, of actually getting to be a part of something…

 

Killian took a deep breath, raising his eyes to meet the captain’s gaze. “Alright, I’ll help you. Just, ah...don’t expect much in terms of battle skills. The fortress will be heavily guarded.”

 

Mulan was smirking at him now as she stood there with one hand on the hilt of her sword. She shared an amused expression with the captain, and he felt woefully emasculated amongst these fierce women, wishing suddenly that he’d paid more attention to the crew’s swordplay exercises so that he might actually be of use to them.

 

He took another bite of bread.

 

“Eat up, we’re almost there!”

 

Killian nearly choked on his food, coughing and sputtering as his eyes grew wide. _Almost there!_ But he wasn’t...he couldn’t….

 

“Listen - I’m going to have Mulan here unlock your cell. When you’re done eating, make your way above deck where you can help us prepare for the mission.”

 

She started to walk away, before she stopped suddenly, turning to him and eyeing him up and down. “I’m willing to trust you here, Hook, but I sure hope I’m not wrong about you.”

 

Then she turned her back on him and nodded to Mulan, who set the lantern down and began unlocking the door of his cell.

 

“It’s alright, captain. If he tries anything, I’m happy to castrate him for you.” Mulan gave him a pointed look, and Killian gulped. When the door was open, she left him alone.

 

He ate his food quickly, not wanting to induce the ladies’ ire should he take too long. In truth, he was anxious to get above deck and learn more about the plans so as to prepare himself for whatever lie ahead.

 

When he joined the crew, they were standing in a small circle, discussing their plan of attack. It was dark and a full moon had risen, so Killian surmised it must be somewhere around 10 p.m. based on its position in the sky.

 

The captain’s emerald eyes zeroed in on him instantly. “Hook.” She nodded. “This is Ruby and Belle, the other members of my crew.” She gestured towards the two brunettes he had seen earlier. They didn’t look nearly as fierce as Mulan, and he wondered how they were going to handle Regina’s guards. Belle had a sword at her hip, but Ruby didn’t seem to be wearing any armor at all, save for a red cloak pulled up over her head. Ruby grinned wolfishly at him, and he was taken aback once again by how her eyes seemed to glow even in the darkness.

 

“Killian. Killian Jones.” He held out his hand, and the two ladies shook it. “But you can call me Hook if you like,” he added, shrugging his shoulder and smiling sheepishly as he glanced at the captain out of the corner of his eye.

 

“How did a sweet thing like you end up a part of Blackbeard’s crew?” Ruby wanted to know, her gaze raking over him unabashedly.

 

Killian blushed, scratching behind his ear. “It’s a long story. One you’ve probably no interest in hearing.” He looked up at Captain Swan and noticed she was watching him carefully.

 

“Hush, Ruby, you’re embarrassing him,” Belle scolded, swatting Ruby on the arm, which only made her grin wider.

 

The Captain cleared her throat. “Alright ladies, get to your posts. I need all eyes on the island. Killian, you’re with me.”

 

A bolt of exhilaration sped through him and he locked eyes on her, this time not shying away from her gaze as the other women dispersed. _Oh, to be “with her” truly…_

 

She smiled a secret smile and turned away from him, picking something up and returning to face him with a more neutral expression.

 

“Here.” She handed him a cutlass, complete with a waistbelt. Killian touched it gingerly, with reverence. He felt a bit like a kid on Christmas.

 

“Really?” he asked, a grin spreading his lips.

 

The captain gave him an incredulous look. “Yeah. Really.” She shoved it towards him and he took it from her, sliding the blade partway from its sheath and admiring its gleam.

 

“You know how to use that thing?”

 

Killian shook his head sadly, taking the weapon and buckling the belt around his waist.

 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” she said, sighing. Walking around him, he sucked in a quick breath when she reached across his hips and pulled the cutlass from the sheath, his hand still holding the hilt so that she had to cover it with hers. Her warm body was pressed up against his back again, and he couldn’t say he minded at all, though her closeness was a bit distracting, little fireworks spreading across his skin everywhere she was touching him.

 

“Here. Let me show you a few basic moves, and then you can practice as we approach the island. If all else fails, you can always put that hook of yours to good use.”

 

Killian cooperated fully as she swung his arm in deep arcs, ending with a jab. He wanted to speak to her, but felt shy and awkward.

 

“Are you an expert swordsman, captain?”

 

“I suppose you could say that,” she mused, dropping his hand and coming to face him. He immediately missed the warmth of her body, feeling somehow braver with her close. “Does that surprise you?”

 

There was a hint of vulnerability in her voice that belied the look in her eye, as if she were challenging him to say that it did, and that momentary crack in her armor endeared her to him even more.

 

“Not at all, captain.” He shook his head, smiling softly. “You seem to have all the right moves.” Then he winked at her, surprising himself, a blush instantly rising in his cheeks.

 

Her face immediately brightened and she smiled at him, filling him with satisfaction as he puffed his chest out a little.

 

“Is that so?” she asked, sauntering closer to him with a hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised, and the hairs on his arms stood at attention.

 

Her gaze lowered to his chest again, and he felt warmth spreading through him. “Just how long were you watching me from that closet, Hook?” she asked in a low voice, sending shivers through him as she fingered at her collar. Dammit if she wasn’t giving rise to his lower member once again with merely the suggestion of her touch so near her cleavage.

 

“I...um…” he scratched behind his ear nervously, wanting to tell her he’d been watching her the whole time and that she’d been a bloody marvel. Swallowing thickly, he was about to say something about her being the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen when Mulan interrupted, calling for the captain, and she stepped back, creating distance between them.

 

“We’re approaching the island.” Mulan held out a spyglass for the captain to take.

 

She took it, holding it up to her eye and peering through it. The island was covered in black rock, a ring of clouds obscuring the mountain peaks. It looked eerie and foreboding, and Killian swallowed, whispering softly, “The Isle of Mort.”

 

Captain Swan lowered the spyglass. “Aye. Cold and blackhearted, just like the Evil Queen.” Her lips pressed together in a hard line. “What say you, Hook? Where’s the best point of entry based on your previous experiences here?” She handed him the spyglass.

 

Putting it to his eye, he scanned the shoreline until he found the hidden cove adjacent to the Queen’s fortress. “There. See that cove?” He pointed with his hook, handing the spyglass back. “We can sneak in from behind. They won’t be expecting us there and most of the guards are lining the front access.”

 

The captain nodded appreciatively, taking the spyglass back and inspecting the cove. “Bring us around!” she yelled towards Ruby, who was manning the wheel, and then handed the spyglass back to Mulan.

 

“What is it you are looking for?” Killian asked, wondering what was on the island that was worth risking all of their lives to obtain.

 

Mulan exchanged a look with the captain, and he waited while she chewed on her lip, considering.

 

“An amulet. It’s to help me find my parents,” she finally answered, then she was walking away from him, and he felt as though perhaps he had pried a bit too much.

 

Mulan just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, “Careful,” and he sighed, pawing at the back of his neck, feeling daft. He really hoped he hadn’t just erase all the progress he’d made with the captain. It felt like they had something there for a moment...a connection of sorts. But perhaps there was even more of a connection than he’d realized...if she were an orphan like him, and forced into piracy…

 

“Hook!” He blinked rapidly, returning to the present. “Prepare to weigh anchor!” Mulan instructed him.

 

“Right.” He grinned sheepishly, moving into action.

 

They brought the ship in as close as possible, climbing overboard and into the rowboat, then lowering it into the water with minimal splash. When they reached shallow water he was quick to jump in, expecting to pull the women the rest of the way by himself, but the captain jumped in after him, and he was impressed, lifting his eyebrows. Her facial expression seemed to ask, “What?” and he turned away, busying himself with grabbing the tie line.

 

Ruby and Belle held the torches, all of them silent now that they were on the island. The three women clambered quickly from the boat once they had reached the shore, and then they all ran into the cover of the treeline. From there, it was a rocky climb up to the Queen’s fortress since they were coming at it from behind, but they all managed as best they could, giving each other a hand when needed, passing the torches along. It was a new feeling, being part of a team like this, and Killian was strengthened by it even though he was still terrified of what came next.

 

They reached the back door of the fortress and the captain stepped forward. “Leave this to me,” she instructed, smiling confidently in a way that Killian found instantly seductive.

 

In no time at all she had managed the door, and was motioning them inside. Mulan pulled her sword from its sheath and eyed his, indicating that he should do the same. Taking a shaky breath, he put his hand to the hilt, gripping it tightly as he pulled it free. He still had no idea what to do with the bloody thing, but he could only hope that instinct would take over.

 

Inside there was an antechamber, with two guards that Mulan and Captain Swan took down with little trouble, and again, he found himself impressed, wondering if he’d have to use his cutlass after all. He followed their lead down a long hallway. When they got to an intersection, the captain turned towards him expectantly.

 

“Which way?”

 

Killian scratched behind his ear, trying to come up with an answer. “I believe the vault is in the central corridor, so that means…”

 

“We go this way,” the captain directed, turning to the left without an ounce of hesitation. _Oh, she was a tough lass._

 

Unfortunately, the corridor they decided upon led them straight into a horde of the Queen’s guards, who instantly drew their weapons, charging their little band.

 

“Intruders!” one of them shouted.

 

Mulan took the captain’s right, flipping her sword over her wrist with gleeful anticipation. Killian took the captain’s left, his hand shaking so badly he was worried he might drop his weapon on the floor.

 

The first guard approached him and he did just that, a wicked slash to his hand causing him to drop his cutlass on the ground. It hurt immensely, and he cried out in agony. The captain didn’t hesitate to protect him, taking the guard down with a slash to the chest, giving him a moment to pick up his weapon.

 

“Look out!” Another guard, dressed identically in black, approached the captain from behind with his sword ready to strike and she ducked down as Killian jabbed his sword forward, stabbing her attacker in the gut. He fell to the ground and Captain Swan locked eyes with him momentarily, a mixture of admiration and surprise on her face. Relief flooded through him, but he didn’t get a chance to rest as more guards came at them.

 

Killian found that his hook was indeed useful, and he used it to block several blows instinctively. He jabbed and swung and kicked with all his might, fighting off each soldier as they swarmed around them, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Mulan was holding her own and Belle was fighting side by side with a...giant, white-fanged wolf?

 

He barely had time to process that thought, as well as the fact that the wolf shared the same glowing eyes as a certain dark-haired member of the crew, because there were too many soldiers to count, the Evil Queen notorious for being strong handed when it came to protecting her assets.

 

When the last guard had fallen, they stood tall, their chests rising and falling rapidly, the she-wolf’s growl fading slowly until Belle threw her cloak on her, and she returned to human form. Killian shook his head, momentarily phased.

 

“OK. I think we put a dent in their army, but let’s not wait around for more company. Shall we?” the captain asked.

 

They all nodded in affirmation, then followed as she took the lead once again, guiding them into the next chamber. They were going down a flight of stairs, picking up torches as they went along to help guide them through the darkness, when Killian noticed there were barred cells flanking the walls. They must have entered the dungeon.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in! Took you long enough. I thought you were never comin’!”

 

“Merida!?” Mulan rushed towards one of the cells, where a haughty looking woman with curly hair the color of fire was standing contemptuously, her hands on the bars.

 

“Well, are you getting me out of here or what?”

 

“Merida! We had no idea you were here!” Captain Swan rushed forward, a small smile gracing her lips. “Belle, get the keys.”

 

Quickly, they unlocked the maiden from her cell, and hugs were exchanged all around.

 

“This here is a new friend - Hook.” _New friend?_ Well...he liked the sound of that, and he grinned despite himself, nodding in Merida’s direction, who gave him a once over and a small smile.

 

“Come, we haven’t much time,” Mulan urged.

 

There was another set of stairs on the opposite side of the dungeon leading them back up, and a doorway with two more guards, one of which Merida was happy to dispatch of for them with a sharp blow to the head and a knee to the groin.

 

“That piece of shite stole from my rations,” she claimed.

 

Killian barely managed to stifle his laughter, shaking his head as they continued on.

 

Finally, they reached the door they had been looking for, and the captain came forward again, getting it open with seemingly magical ease. Inside, it was like a hall of treasures, various items encased in glass cloches, and shelves carved into the wall holding canisters of gold, filled with who-only-knows-what.

 

Everyone went around the room, searching for the amulet until they heard the captain’s triumphant “Aha!” and they knew she had found it. Draping it around her neck, the large purple stone glinted in the candlelight as she smiled proudly. Killian felt a swell of pride, too, marveling at how confident and capable she was. He watched as Belle squeezed the captain’s shoulder, smiling with a glimmer in her eye and he saw a rush of emotion pass over the captain’s face.

 

“I don’t know about you lassies, but I’m ready for a change of scenery!” Merida announced. She had found herself a dagger, and was tucking it in her belt as she nodded towards the door.

 

Killian followed the captain out the door, but they both stopped when Mulan questioned her.

 

“What about the rest of it?” she gestured towards the Queen’s treasures.

 

“Destroy everything.” Captain Swan answered, smiling smugly over her shoulder.

 

Mulan nodded, getting to work smashing the glass cloches with her sword while the other women joined her happily, setting fire to anything that would burn. The two of them moved further down the hallway, keeping watch.

 

Now that the action had ceased momentarily, Killian’s hand began to throb, and he held it up to his face for inspection, wincing as he took in the garish-looking cut, bright red with blood.

 

Captain Swan’s expression shifted from satisfied glee to notable concern almost instantly.

 

“Your hand, it’s cut!”

 

Killian dropped his hand, smiling nervously. “‘Tis nothing, love.”

 

“It’s _not_ nothing. Here, let me.”

 

She took her knife and used it to cut off the bottom of her white shirt, leaving it ragged. It pained Killian that she would ruin her clothing for him, but it also left a sliver of her midsection exposed that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of.

 

When her eyes raised to his, a mischievous glimmer twinkling within their depths and a smirk on her lips, he knew instantly that she had noticed the effect she was having on him, and he swallowed thickly, the air between them becoming charged.

 

Taking his hand with authority, she wrapped the material around it tightly, and Killian felt none of the pain as he closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the ample effects her fingers and her close proximity were having on his body.

 

When she was done, she held his large hand in her smaller ones, and her eyes shifted over his face, landing on his lips. Killian dared not move, dared not breathe as she reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his, his eyelids fluttering closed as he was swept up in her kiss, a jolt of electricity passing between them. It lasted but a moment, but his lips burned, branded with her touch.

 

“What was that for?” he asked, blinking his eyes open.

 

She let go of his hand, shrugging nonchalantly, though her eyes were filled with a maelstrom of emotion. “For saving my life. You had my back when I needed you, Jones. I thought perhaps some gratitude was in order.”

 

He grinned, ducking his head bashfully. He was about to tell her she had done the same for him when they were interrupted, the rest of their crew joining them in the hallway and breaking the mood. Mulan’s eyes scanned over them with a hint of suspicion, but she said nothing.

 

Smoke was coming from the vault room, and the captain’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Come on!”

 

They made haste through the fortress, slashing through two guards who dared cross their path, until they finally broke out the back door, everyone breathing a collective sigh of relief, the night air soft and inviting.

 

They thought they were in the clear until suddenly a lone guard was upon them from behind, grabbing Belle and holding a dagger to her throat.

 

“Don’t anyone move or I’ll slit her throat!” he yelled, and they all turned, a ripple of fear running through them.

 

Belle grimaced, crying out when the blade pressed against her pale neck. Killian wondered how in the world they were going to get out of this, when suddenly a ferocious beast attacked the guard from the side, knocking him to the ground with a loud snarl and silencing him forever.

 

Belle stumbled away from them, and Killian came to her side, helping her up. She slipped from his arms and ran for Ruby’s cloak, throwing it over her. When she was in human form again, Belle threw her arms around her in a grateful hug which Ruby returned, and Killian glanced at the captain, a pang of longing overcoming him. It was safe to say they were all glad that Belle was safe.

 

The climb down the hillside went more quickly than on the way up, and soon enough they were back on the beach, the ship still anchored in the cove, the brilliant moonlight bathing it in a silvery glow.

 

Killian hung back from the group, processing all that had just happened. He’d never killed anyone before, and though he didn’t feel remorse over the lives of the Evil Queen’s soldiers, it was still a bit unnerving. He’d also never been allowed to be a part of the action before, and he couldn’t help feeling just a bit proud of himself, as he was able to hold his own amongst those more experienced than he. His eyes focused on the blonde goddess before him, and one regret began to gnaw at his heart.

 

A hundred yards from the rowboat, he finally built up his courage and he caught her arm with his hook, pulling her back towards him forcefully. Her green eyes widened, shining even in the darkness, a question on her lips. But he didn’t let her speak, lest he lose his nerve, before pulling her flush against him and kissing her - a bruising, passionate kiss full of heat and desire. She opened her mouth to him willingingly and he moaned as her tongue slid against his, her knee nudging in between his thighs. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he cupped the back of her head, angling her against him. It was maddening and intoxicating, this thing between them, and he wanted all of it - wanted _more_ \- the ache in his chest intensifying painfully.

 

When they finally pulled back, the captain pulling his lower lip softly between her teeth and making him groan, he leaned his forehead against hers as he fought for air.

 

“What was _that_ for?” she asked breathlessly, her arms looped around his neck as if she needed help standing upright. Killian crossed his arms behind her lower back, holding her close.

 

“I never got to thank you properly. For saving my life.” He nudged her nose softly with his.

 

Her eyes grew soft and she grinned at him, the dimple showing in her cheek. Gently, Killian rubbed his thumb over her cheek and he was about to go in for another kiss when Ruby whistled at them from the boat.

 

“Boat’s leaving, you two!”

  
The captain broke away from him, but she took his hand as they ran to the boat and Killian held onto it like it was his lifeline. Perhaps it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please hook me up with a review!


	3. Chapter 3

The boat ride felt charged for everyone, the relief of making it out of the fortress alive washing over them while the buzz of victory kept them energized. Killian sat across from Emma rowing the boat, and her knee brushed his time and time again, a sultry smile spreading her lips as if she were doing it on purpose. Her eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, and if he didn’t know any better he’d say her breathing was labored, even though she was sitting still at the helm of the boat. Her golden hair was shining in the moonlight and she was a vision - a truly irresistible one - and he had to shake his head a little to remind himself that this was all indeed real.

 

Catching her eye and holding it, Killian swallowed deeply, and the rest of the people in the boat seemed to disappear until it was just the two of them and the memory of _that kiss_. Somehow he knew she was thinking of it, too, her gaze wandering over his face and making his pulse soar. The memory of her knee nudging between his thighs (much like it was doing now, except they were both sitting) made it difficult for him to concentrate, and when she pressed her knee just a bit more firmly against his inner thigh he missed a stroke with his oar, causing the boat to veer left.

 

“Apologies, love,” he said as he glanced at Merida, who was helping him row, but she only scoffed mildly and continued rowing. When he returned to the captain’s gaze, he found that her eyes had narrowed at the offhand usage of the term “love” and he couldn’t fight the grin that split his lips.   _Jealous then?_ Well, that was a new one. He eyed her curiously, watching as she averted her gaze, staring out to sea at some far-off point in the distance.

 

There were so many reassuring things he wanted to say to her - a thousand soliloquies he could paint her to declare his devotion - but he couldn’t, knew instinctively that even if it were possible to say these things in front her crew, she wouldn’t want that. Regardless of that, he was afraid to reveal the true depth of his feelings, afraid that he would scare her away with emotions that even he didn’t know how to deal with yet. He was so much hers already that it should worry him, but the feeling was so unfamiliar he hardly even knew how to react to it.

 

She fingered at the amulet now hanging neatly between her breasts, and Killian couldn’t help but follow the movements, her fingertips delving in between the open collar of her shirt where the rounded tops of her lovely breasts were revealed. There were still parts of her midsection showing as well, where she had cut off a strip of the fabric leaving it jagged, and it was just so much skin - skin that he longed to press his fingers against, knowing it would be soft and warm against his palm. Killian felt the blood rising in his cheeks, his jaw clenching hard, that feeling of _want_ spreading through his blood again, new but powerful in its intensity. It would seem she was hell bent on torturing him as she bit at her succulent lower lip, her eyelashes fluttering coquettishly as she became lost in her thoughts.

 

He was likewise preoccupied, marveling at how he had possibly found the nerve to pull this enchantress into his arms back on the beach, though he was still flying high from the payoff his risk had produced. A kiss for the ages it was, he was sure of it, even if he wasn’t experienced enough to know the difference. He knew what passion felt like, however, and that kiss was full of it and then some. Having her in his arms was heavenly, and he couldn’t wait to experience it again, the feel of her small body, soft but strong, leaving an imprint on him. It was nerve-wracking having her close enough to feel the heat of her leg against his own but not being able to do anything about it, and he sighed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to toss the bloody oar overboard and pick up right where they left off with his lips pressed firmly against hers. The captain seemed restless, too, and he was grateful when the ride in the small rowboat was over.

 

They made it back to the ship, and the women climbed up the ladder, Merida staying behind to help him hoist the rowboat. Once that was done, everyone gathered on the deck, a celebratory mood apparent, smiles and congratulations all around. It was completely different than being with Blackbeard’s crew. These women loved one another, supported one another, had each other’s backs instead of being ready to stab each other in the back.

 

The captain addressed them. “Well done, crew, well done. Now let’s get out of here, shall we?”

 

Ruby and Belle got to work raising the sails, Killian raised the anchor, and the captain steered the ship out to sea. Once they were well enough on their way, Mulan took over at the helm, and everyone else gathered near the wheel expectantly so that they could hear what the captain had to say.

 

Killian stood next to her, full of anticipation, wondering when she would seek him out again as her eyes caught his then flicked away again. Even though they had kissed, he was beginning to feel shy again, wanting to know if she really liked him, and if she did how much, and more importantly did she want to kiss him again as much as he wanted to kiss her? His mouth watered just thinking about it, and she caught him staring at her lips. Blushing furiously, he pawed at the back of his neck, looking away.

 

Ruby brought out some flasks of rum, giving one to Captain Swan. “Cheers!” she called, raising her flask before taking a drink and passing it along.

 

“I want to thank you, my friends, for a successful venture,” the captain addressed them, her voice strong and clear and her eyes scanning the group. “You risked your lives for me, and for that I am truly grateful. This amulet…” She held it up for them to see. “This amulet means I can open a channel of communication with my parents and find out where the Evil Queen is holding them.  Maybe I can even rescue them!” She paused, looking down at her feet, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed deeply. “For a long time I was on my own and I didn’t think I’d ever get this far and I…” her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard, unable to continue as her eyebrows stitched together. Killian ached to hold her in his arms and comfort her, but he didn’t know if she would allow it, and he didn’t know if he was bold enough to try.

 

She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye while everyone waited patiently, silently encouraging her to continue. “Just...thank you,” she said softly, giving them all a watery smile and lifting the flask to them in salute.

 

“Hear! Hear!” they all cheered in response.

 

Killian smiled fondly at her as she took a large swig, in complete awe of this beautiful and fierce creature who seemed to have a heart of gold. He wanted to know more about her parents and what had happened to them, wanted to find out everything about her and her beginnings. What was obvious was that she had been through a lot, and that her mission was a worthy one, indeed. If the treacherous Evil Queen had taken the captain’s parents and was holding them against their will, then he was honored to do whatever he could to help free them. He was never more proud to be a part of something before, and he was willing to do all that and more for her - for his beautiful captain.

 

Ruby smiled at Captain Swan reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder, taking the flask of rum from her proffered hand. “I don’t think there is one person here who wouldn’t be proud to join you in battle, captain.” Her eyes flicked to him, one eyebrow arching. “Isn’t that right, Hook?” Her smile became teasing, and Killian felt the color rising in his cheeks again, knowing that she - as well as everyone else - had likely witnessed their kiss.

 

“R..r..right!” he stammered nervously, shifting from foot to foot as his hook went behind his ear nervously.

 

Emma smiled softly, her eyes scanning over his face, and he felt the hairs rising on the back of his neck. She ran her tongue across her lower lip, as if she were considering something, holding his gaze. Slowly, she began taking backwards steps. His heart raced. Where was she running off to?

 

“I’m gonna go try this thing, alright? Please continue celebrating without me.”

 

Killian couldn’t help the rush of disappointment that washed over him as she turned away, his eyes trained on the back of her form as she disappeared into the captain’s cabin. He felt a bit guilty thinking of his own feelings at all when she had her parents to attend to, but he had been anxious for her company again. Now she was separating herself for an unknown period of time and it was a bit of a let down, if he was being honest. Even if she didn’t want to continue their dalliance, he was hoping they could talk about what had happened between them, perhaps explore this new development. But perhaps it was just a one time thing - a rush of excitement over their victory, a passing fancy. Uncertainty weighed heavily on him once again.

 

Ruby came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, handing him the flask.

 

“Don’t worry, Hookiepoo, she’ll be back. Have a little rum,” she urged him with laughter in her voice.

 

Killian eyed the bottle warily. The few times he’d bothered with the stuff he had gotten well and truly schnockered, and he couldn’t account for his behavior. There was simply no way to maintain good form under its influence.

 

Still, as his eyes wandered to the door of the captain’s cabin and his heart ached, he took the flask in his hand, raising it to his lips for a quick drink. A little couldn’t hurt.

 

“That’s a good boy. Have another.” Ruby squeezed his shoulder good naturedly. “She likes you, you know,” she whispered close to his ear.

 

Killian coughed, sputtering, the strong drink and Ruby’s words making it hard for him to swallow properly.

 

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he turned to her, questioning. “You really think so?”

 

Ruby chuckled, smiling softly at him. “Yeah, I do. Just be patient with her, OK? She’s got a lot going on right now.”

 

Killian shrugged, but nodded in understanding, not used to discussing matters of the heart so openly.

 

“So, uh, werewolf then?” he questioned, changing the subject as her golden eyes shone in the darkness, catching his attention.

 

Ruby grinned, wide and wolfish, and he wondered why he hadn’t put it all together earlier.

 

“That’s right. Captain Swan rescued me from an entire village of do-gooders. Pitchforks and everything. She’s kind of an angel like that, and doesn’t mind picking up strays.”

 

Winking at him, she squeezed his shoulder one last time and then walked away, joining the others and slinging her arm around Belle, who smiled up at her. Killian considered Ruby’s words and wondered what it all meant and if he could trust her opinion of the captain’s leanings. He blew out a slow breath, running his palm over his beard, amazed that his life could go so topsy-turvy in so short a time, as if he’d lost his sea legs.

 

Walking across the deck with his hand at his chest, he felt the burn of the liquor warming his throat, the spice working its way down to his belly, which was unsettled. His hand was also aching from his injury and he wondered if he should drink more rum to take the sting off. He wanted to join the others, but feared their teasing and prying questions which he didn’t have answers for, so he busied himself checking on the rigging and making sure that the boat was in order.

 

Turning his head to glance at the captain’s cabin, he noticed a purple glow emitting from between the wooden beams and he stopped what he was doing, awestruck. Something magical was happening in there, he would bet his life on it, and he hoped for the captain’s sake that meant she was able to reach her parents.

 

Killian resumed his work, checking a knot to make sure it was secured, and soon enough the purple glow ended and the door to the cabin burst open, the captain emerging bright eyed and smiling, her face full of radiant joy.

 

“They’re alive!” she called out, and everyone turned to her, beaming.

 

“I knew it! Where are they?” Belle asked.

 

“Somewhere called Arendelle, it’s a week’s journey, maybe more.” Her face grew uncertain, but hopeful. “You’ll...you’ll all come, won’t you?”

 

“Yes!” “Of course!” they all cheered.

 

“We’re with you lassie, do-na fear!” Merida assured her, giving the captain a pat on the back that almost knocked her over.

 

Then Captain Swan’s eyes landed on Killian, still a bit apart from the rest of the crew, and his throat clenched, knowing how important this was to her, seeing the expectation written all over her face. There was really only one answer, however, and it touched him deeply that she would even ask, that she was giving him the option of continuing on with the group or finding his way off the ship come next port. Swallowing, he nodded at her, his face splitting in a grin as she smiled back at him tremulously.

 

“Aye, aye, captain!” he called out, his voice surprisingly strong and clear. He was beginning to find that she had that effect on him, and his heart swelled.

 

“Yeah!” the crew cheered, clinking flasks together, and more toasts were made, swigs of rum finding their way past parted lips.

 

Killian continued with his work, however, finding that the familiar tasks helped to ease his nerves. He was used to working while the rest of the crew celebrated anyway.

 

He wasn’t left alone for long, however, and soon he noticed someone blocking the lamplight, silent footsteps approaching him from behind.

 

“Care for a drink?” came the captain’s voice, sultry and inviting, sending pleasurable sensations down his spine.

 

He turned, leaning one elbow against the hull of the ship, feeling surprisingly cocky that she had sought him out as a smirk tugged at his lips. But when he saw the heated look in her eyes, she nearly knocked him off balance, and he stumbled slightly for footing, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt at a casual stance. Her eyes scanned down his body, searing a pathway that he could feel all the way down to his toes.

 

Scratching lightly behind his ear, he tried to regain his composure. “Sure,” he managed, taking the flask from her hand. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed Belle and Ruby were sitting on a cargo box, their hands in each others’ hair as they kissed one another languidly. It was arousing to be certain, but it was nothing compared to the feelings the beautiful siren before him was stirring within him.

 

After a quick sip, her eyes watching him the whole time and the naked desire in them making him tremble, he handed back the flask, her fingers closing over his as she took it from him, leaving him  tingling from her touch.

 

Smirking seductively, she leaned against the hull too, only she did it with effortless ease and confidence, the lines of her body attractively displayed before him. What should he say to her now? He felt like he was walking through a dark passageway, stumbling along blindly.

 

“So, um…”

 

“We should get you a new bandage for your hand,” she interrupted, as she looked to where the makeshift bandage was tinged pink with blood.

 

Before he could stop himself he teased, “Oh? Are you going to use more of your shirt then, because I wholeheartedly approve of that idea,” his eyebrow arching of its own accord as he glanced at her midsection.

 

She huffed, grinning. “Do you now?”

 

He bit his lip, grinning back, trying to resist the urge to scratch behind his ear as she took a step closer. The air between them grew impossibly thick.

 

“Hook- or, er - Killian?” Her eyes were flicking between his face and his chest.

 

“Yes captain?” he asked, the moment rife with anticipation.

 

“Your assistance is needed in my cabin, deckhand. Savvy?” She jerked her head in the direction of the captain’s cabin, arching one eyebrow as she reached out tentatively and touched the charms on his necklace lying over his heart, her fingers tickling his chest.

 

Killian gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing.

 

Ducking his head nervously, he looked back up at her face to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreting, but she was already walking backwards, the look in her eyes urging him to follow. While his mind was still a mess of tangled emotions, his body didn’t seem to have any qualms, his feet moving of their own accord, drawn to her like a magnet.

 

No one seemed to notice as they passed by on their way to the cabin, Belle and Ruby still entangled in each other’s arms, and Mulan’s eyes fixed on the horizon. Merida was nowhere to be seen, probably below deck searching for a bite to eat if he had to wager on it, the night air cool and calming.

 

She didn’t touch him at all on the way there, but as soon as they were inside, the captain turned on him, pushing him back up against the door forcefully.

 

“Oh, uh-” he chuckled nervously.

 

She eyed him over carefully, as if she was trying to decide where to start, and then her lips were pressing against his neck, warm and wet. Killian’s eyelids fluttered closed, a low groan rumbling up from his chest. Her body was pressed up against his tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, his fingers trailing down her spine. _Finally_ , he thought, letting out a shaky breath.

 

Nibbling her way down his throat, Killian catalogued each sensation, the tiny flicks of her tongue sending heat straight to his groin, giving him rise. He could hear his breath start to come in quick pants, the captain’s soft sighs of pleasure taking him even higher.

 

As much as he was enjoying her attentions, he was desperate to kiss her again, so he pulled back, cupping her face in his hand and claiming her lips with his own, diving into it. He could feel her surprise, which quickly melted into appreciation as he darted his tongue out to taste her and she moaned, her mouth sweet with rum. She was the most luscious thing he had ever known and he quickly grew drunk on her kiss.

 

The way their bodies were attuned to each other made him feel as if kissing her were the most natural thing in the world. Where other kisses he had shared had been forced or awkward, this was pure and fluid, gaining momentum with every turn of his head or swipe of her tongue.

 

All the blood in his brain was rushing southward, and he felt lightheaded, the room fading into the background as all became _her_ \- his beautiful captain.

 

“Oh captain,” he breathed when they broke apart momentarily, his mouth moving to the slender column of her throat, making her gasp as he worked his tongue over it.

 

“You can...call me...Emma,” she whispered, her breathing labored.

 

He pulled back surprised, looking at her face as her eyes opened slowly, the green clouded by a haze of lust.

 

“Emma, my beautiful Emma,” he repeated with reverence, tucking her hair behind her ear, and she smiled, soft and sweet. He took the opportunity to flip her around, pressing her back against the door.

 

Diving back in, he kissed her passionately as their limbs became entangled, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip, creating fire as his hips rocked into hers instinctively. Her knee found its way in between his thighs again and he bit out a groan as she slid it against him where he was now incredibly sensitive. His hand slid slowly up her side, fingers caressing her skin where it was exposed, then higher and higher until he was cupping her breast, full and heavy in his palm. Squeezing it, he felt her reaction, her knee jerking against him and her kiss becoming more demanding. Releasing her mouth, he moved down to her chest, kissing across her collarbone and then lower, his hand still kneading at her breast. He cursed under his breath, never wanting a second hand more than in that moment, and frustrated that the one he did have was injured. Still, her sighs of pleasure were incredibly gratifying and he soon forgot about the hand, focusing on the taste of her skin and the way she was writhing beneath him.

 

Parting her shirt, he pulled one breast free, closing his mouth over her nipple as he’d been desperate to do from the start, noting with satisfaction how her breath caught. Flicking his tongue over it, he sucked and laved, kneading with his hand at the same time and the captain - _Emma_ \- moaned low in her throat. He’d never heard such a beautiful sound.

 

Releasing the first breast, he moved on to the second, not wanting to deprive it of equal attention. She held his head to her with her hands, her fingertips digging into his scalp, electrifying him. Kissing at her other breast, his fingers worked at the buttons of her shirt, anxious to reveal all of her. Once he had the shirt open, he tucked his hand inside, smoothing it around the curve of her small waist, dragging his fingers across her back. Seeking lower, he grabbed her ass firmly, wanting to explore every part of her and she moaned softly, “Mmm…” her knee shifting higher between his legs again.

 

Looking up at her as he gave her nipple one last swipe of his tongue, he hardened considerably when he saw how wrecked she looked already, her eyes hooded and dark, her lips and cheeks flushed pink. He stood to his full height, taking her in.

 

“Hmm...you’re surprisingly clever with that tongue of yours.” Her mouth hovered over his, her breath hot on his lips. She flipped them again, pressing him back against the door.

 

“Does that surprise you?” He stroked her hair away from her face, loving the feel of the silky strands.

 

“Not really.” She tossed her mangled shirt aside, then removed her undergarment too. God, if she wasn’t the most glorious thing he’d ever seen. He could spend all night mapping every inch of her body, her pale skin smooth and unblemished.

 

Her mouth found the hollow of his throat, tongue swirling into it as she began unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt. Nosing her way into his chest hair, he felt a surge of pride at the way she was worshipping his body. He knew he was a handsome fellow of sorts, but Blackbeard had berated him so often he had begun to doubt that anyone would ever want someone obviously so unworthy of attention. Now, here, this gorgeous siren was running her tongue over his body like he was dessert, and he couldn’t help but feel perhaps he’d misjudged his level of attractiveness.

 

Her hands were all over him, tugging his shirt free of his trousers and scratching her nails lightly over his ribs. She pushed his vest over his shoulders and then pulled his shirt up and he obeyed willingly, lifting his arms up so she could divest him of the offending garment. Her eyes raked over him hungrily, her fingers tracing circles up over his chest and shoulders. He felt a bit uneasy about the contraption holding his brace on his wrist, but he put that aside when she met his eyes again and told him, “You’re terribly handsome, you know.”

 

That brought a smile to his lips and a redness to his cheeks, and he might’ve ducked his head bashfully given the opportunity, but then she was lowering herself down his body, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the hard plane of his stomach as he watched, completely enthralled by the grace of her movements and how good she was making him feel.

 

When she was on her knees, her face was hovering right over his hardened length and she looked up at him, running a slow, hot stripe over it with her tongue. Even though he still had his trousers on Killian winced; it was bloody torture and he wanted to come right there on the spot.

 

Her small hands ran up his thighs as she mouthed over him through his pants, and then she was working at his laces, opening them, and he didn’t know how much more he could take before he would pass out, his whole body on edge. Leaning his head back against the door with a thud, he attempted to breathe, the air in the room feeling thick as her fingers found skin, nails scraping over his hips as she lowered his pants enough to free his cock, pulsing hot and thick. “Mmm, yes,” she moaned in approval. _Breathe, Killian, breathe._ Then her mouth closed over him and stars danced behind his eyelids as he groaned in tortured ecstasy.

 

Looking down at her, he caught her smiling before she continued, releasing him to lick from base to tip, her tongue flat and hot while her hand held him steady. He had no idea why she was being so generous, but frankly he could no longer think coherently, and if she wanted to treat him this well, then who was he to refuse such a gift? Perhaps he had died after all and he was in heaven, because nothing had ever felt this good in his entire life.

 

She licked and she sucked, and she seemed to be enjoying herself almost as much as he was, given the murmurs of pleasure he could hear combining with his own. Her hand gripped him tightly and he knew he was close to the edge, the pleasure intensifying sharply with every flick of her tongue.

 

“Bloody hell,” he hissed and then he was jerking into her mouth, fiery hot sensations spreading over his entire body as he came hard, Emma taking all of it greedily, never faltering. She was a bloody marvel.

 

He blew out a hard breath, trying to steady himself as she rose up from the ground, her hands going to his shoulders. She smiled smugly. “Did you enjoy that?”

 

Killian raked a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands, taking in air in harsh pants. “That was…” He shook his head, unable to form words.

 

“I know,” she answered, smirking. She walked away from him, perching herself on the edge of the captain’s desk, spreading her legs wide and crooking her finger at him. “Your turn.”

 

Killian’s eyes widened. On the one hand, he’d never seen anything so incredibly erotic as she, only half-clothed, absolutely a vision before him. On the other hand, he’d never done _that_ before, and he was immediately nervous, not wanting to let her down.

 

She saw the expression on his face and her smiled shifted to something more reassuring. “Don’t worry Killian, I’m pretty sure you know how to use that thing.”

 

“What thing?” he asked cluelessly, taking a few tentative steps towards her, tucking his cock inside his trousers and hoisting them up.

 

She raised one eyebrow, grinning mischievously. “That clever tongue of yours.”

 

He could feel his blood rush southward again, and a slow smile spreading his lips. He didn’t know if he’d be successful or not, but for her, he was willing to try. Inserting himself between her thighs, he bent down and kissed her, watching as her eyelids fluttered closed before he closed his own eyes. He loved that he could have that effect on her, loved the feel of her naked skin against his own, loved the heat they were creating together.

 

Kissing down her neck, he thoroughly enjoyed ravishing her, stroking his hand down her side. Pulling her away from the desk, he fumbled with the button at the top of her pants, before she helped him, and together they pushed them off of her, taking her undergarment and her shoes with them. She was spectacular, flawless from head to foot. Feeling her naked body pressed up against him was utter bliss, and he had to halt his progress momentarily because he desperately wanted to kiss her mouth again, tangling his tongue with hers, reveling in her. She grasped at the nape of his neck, holding him close, her breasts rubbing up against his chest in a most tantalizing fashion.

 

But, alas, he was nothing if not determined, and he began to work his way down her body, stopping to worship her breasts again, then pressing slow, hot kisses down her belly, one by one. Her hands stroked through his hair gently, making his scalp tingle. He could feel her body tense when he got close, and he arched an eyebrow up at her when her breath hitched. Then he darted his tongue out to taste her, and he was surprised how easily it slid over her swollen flesh, she was so slick and lush already. Emma moaned in approval, and he pushed her gently backwards until she was sitting on the edge of the desk again so he could part her legs wide. He kissed along her inner thigh as he took one leg and then the other, placing them over his shoulders, wanting to get the best angle. Then he dove in again, working his tongue over her in a thick, hot slide that made her legs shake and curses to fall from her lips.

 

He looked up at her, wanting to know if he was doing it right, and was met with Emma’s wanton gaze, her chest heaving. Licking and sucking, he worked his tongue over her bundle of nerves, surprised at how easy it was to elicit cries from her as she clutched at his hair, guiding him gently. He increased his pressure as his confidence built, and he could feel how he was working her higher, listening to her breathing speed up, knowing the pressure was building. He tried circles and she seemed to like that, so he quickened them, alternating between that and the up and down motion. His cock hardened painfully as her cries of pleasure intensified, loving what he was able to do to her with his mouth, wanting desperately to be inside of her, but also wanting to make her come this way, too.

 

He moaned against her, unable to hold back his enjoyment, and that seemed to do something new, because she bent forward, and he knew she was close, so close. Giving her everything he had, he worked his tongue as hard and as fast as he could and he heard her cry out sharply, her fingers clutching his hair painfully, her body spasming and then shaking.

 

Slowing, he continued to lick her until her grip on his head eased and she fell back against the desk, completely spent. He kissed along her inner thigh, then leaned back on his heels, wiping his mouth with his forearm. He couldn’t help the smug grin that split his face, and was delighted to see her smiling back at him, still catching her breath.

 

“See?” she said. “Clever.”

 

Killian rose to standing, helping her up into his arms, where she smoothed her hands over him, humming lightly. He didn’t know what was next, if there was any “next,” but he knew he wanted to have her in his arms for as long as she would allow it.

 

Her eyes wandered over his face with seemingly new appreciation, and he couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked, her face glowing and dewy, so he told her so.

 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Something awakened in her eyes, and for a moment he thought he might have seen fear there, but then she looked at his lips and she kissed him, pressing herself into him firmly.

 

He held her close, and they stayed that way for awhile, their lips pressed together, swaying softly. Killian had never felt this good before, but there was still something niggling at the back of his mind, a small bit of insecurity, perhaps brought on by the fact that when they met, she had held a sword to his throat. He felt suddenly that if he didn’t say something he would regret it later.

 

Pulling back, he looked deeply into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Captain, er- I mean, Emma?”

 

“Yes?”

 

He scratched behind his ear, he couldn’t help it. “I know you are a fan of my body, but, um, I just-”

 

“Killian-” she put her hand to his cheek, lifting his face to look at her. “I like you. A lot.”

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly a confession of love, but it was something. Killian smiled softly, relieved but also embarrassed that he had asked.

 

Taking his hand, she led him to the bed. “We should rest.”

 

Killian’s eyes wandered over her body now that he could look at her properly, his hand and hook coming to rest on her hips as he admired the perfect swell of her arse. She was busy arranging the bedcovers. “We should,” he agreed, as he pressed himself into her, the hard ridge of his erection fitting against her backside, halting her movements.

 

Emma lifted her hips up against him, sighing softly. Cupping her breast, he kissed her shoulder, rocking his hips into her. “Resting...sounds lovely.” He heard her answering hum of amusement, and they both knew that resting wasn’t about to happen just yet.

 

She turned in his arms, her hand finding his cock and stroking it firmly, a twinkle in her eye. “It would be a shame to waste this,” she told him.

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Then he kissed her, their tongues intertwining, and even though he’d been more than properly sated already, he wanted her so badly his whole body ached.

 

Things progressed quickly from there, Emma sliding her hands inside his pants, working them down over his hips as her hands groped his arse. He toed off his boots and kicked his pants aside, anxious to feel her naked flesh against his, desperate to feel her wrapped around him. Lifting her up onto the bed, he pressed against her, their hands roaming everywhere. When his cock found her wet heat, his eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. He opened his eyes, questioning, “Can I…?” and she nodded quickly, her expression pained and desperate.

 

She helped him line himself up and then he plunged inside with a deep groan, everything fading away except for the feel of her body clasping him tightly...so hot...so slick...so…. _everything_. Slowly he began to move, uncertain how much he could handle, and Emma grasped his hips, pulling him closer.

 

“That’s it, just like that,” she encouraged him, her voice breathy. Killian couldn’t believe he was actually inside of her - this gorgeous, incredible woman.

 

The sounds she was making were driving him positively wild, and the air filled with the scent of their sex, adding to his pleasure. Emma arched her back, rocking against him and he was lost to her, completely enraptured, as he experimented with different strokes. Every thrust was heaven, her walls dragging against him the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. He kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point, feeling her heart race against his tongue.

 

Suddenly, Emma was flipping them until his back was on the bed, and she began to move over him, rocking her hips, her hand coming down to where they were joined. She stroked herself there, and fuck if that didn’t do things to him, so enamoured was he of the way she took what she wanted and gave herself pleasure. “Oh yes,” she moaned, and he watched her intently, hand coming up to tweak at her nipple, barely able to hold himself together he was so far gone. He could see everything from this angle, and watching his length disappear inside of her was driving him mad. So good, so right, so fucking delectable he was about to burst, but he held on for her, wanting to see her fall.

 

As soon as she cried out, clenching him tightly, he was falling over the edge too, driving hard up into her, groaning loudly, uncaring about anything except the way the world was bursting into a million tiny stars, every nerve in his body rejoicing. They were bloody brilliant together.

 

She collapsed on top of him and he stroked her hair, holding her close, unable to think of much of anything except how good it all felt, his body singing in triumph. Pride surged through him at his ability to satisfy her, not just once but twice.

 

“So then, I take it you enjoyed that?” he asked between gasping for air.

 

She pressed up on her hands to look at him, giving him a soft smile. “You are one talented deckhand,  Killian. I can see why Blackbeard kept you around.” She grinned mischievously.

 

He chuckled softly, rolling her over and kissing her languidly, both of them humming their approval. She got up for a moment to clean herself, then returned to the bed, handing him a wet cloth so he could do the same.

 

Climbing into bed with a loud sigh, she pulled a blanket up over them, snuggling into his side. Her expression took on a dreamy quality, and she looked at him so affectionately it warmed his heart.

 

“Well,” she began, clearing her throat. “I don’t know how long it will take us to get to Arendelle, but I’m pretty sure I know how we can pass the time.” She grinned coyly at him, stroking her hand over his chest, appreciating the lines of his body.

 

Killian took her hand and smiled, until he remembered they were going to rescue her parents, which made him gulp a little. “Your parents….”

 

“Right. Did I mention they were Snow White and Prince Charming?” She scrunched her nose.

 

Killian’s eyes went wide, and he blanched. But that means...she couldn’t possibly be….

 

“Sounds like we have some important matters to discuss, as well.” He looked at her seriously, his brows knit together.

 

Emma laughed, and the sound was music to his ears, soothing him.

  
“Aye, that we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this story, a gift for mearcats. I had so much fun writing about Deckhand Killian! I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for all your lovely comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This will earn that M rating in Part 3, though it's a little bit juicy throughout. Some violence in Part 2, though I don't know how graphic it is. Let me know what you think!


End file.
